trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Slasher
Slasher is a horror comedy-drama fanfiction, created by TVD&TOFan1997. The series was first announced on January 23, 2019 as a sister series for Trinity and will share the same universe, although Slasher will not feature any supernatural creatures. The series was ordered for 13 episodes. The full season will be released on October 26, 2019. Premise When a young woman and her mother return to the mysterious town of Bellwood, a mystery is reawakened and the past comes back to haunt those affected by a terrifying incident and things are further complicated when a serial killer emerges to take revenge, no one is safe and everyone is a suspect. Seasons *Season 1 - 13 episodes Synopsis Cast Main *Lili Reinhart as Olivia Walsh *KJ Apa as Dylan Hudson *Ryan Destiny as Bradley Summers *Dove Cameron as Prada Vanderbilt *Amadeus Serafini as Liam Kinney *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Nancy Walsh *Ariela Barer as Ridley Davis *Abigail Breslin as Caitlin Pierce *Chris Mason as Chuck Montgomery *Stephen Moyer as Derek Hudson *Billie Lourd as Amber Swanson *Taraji P. Henson as Veronica Summers Character Descriptions *'Olivia Walsh:' Sweet, smart and artsy, Olivia and her mother return to the town of Bellwood where she reunites with her childhood crush and best friend, Dylan. She also finds herself locked in a world of secrets and lies -- and a past that will come back to haunt those in the present. *'Dylan Hudson:' A conflicted golden boy with a passion for football and performing music. Dylan is reunited with his childhood friend, Olivia, when a terrifying past comes back to haunt them and a mystery threatens his family's secrets. *'Bradley Summers:' The intelligent and fierce silver-tongued best friend of Olivia, Bradley is a stylish trendsetter who hopes to have her own clothing line someday. Her strict mother is also the principal of Bellwood High -- much to Bradley's annoyance. *'Prada Vanderbilt:' Rich, ruthless and fashionable. Prada Vanderbilt is the manipulative queen bee of Bellwood High School ruling alongside her minions and boyfriend, she is also hiding secrets and will kill to keep her crown. *'Liam Kinney:' A mysterious, sophisticated and brooding "bad boy" type, Liam is the former best friend of Dylan Hudson but things only get complicated between them when Liam starts taking an interest in Olivia, Dylan's childhood crush. He also has a mysterious past -- and hiding some dark secrets. *'Nancy Walsh:' Olivia's mom, Nancy is the quirky, optimistic and confident medical examiner who moves back to her hometown, Bellwood, where she's been harboring a dark secret from her past, a past that is catching up with her. *'Ridley Davis:' Ridley is crazy, two-faced and sometimes outspoken, she is keeping a secret from the rest of her classmates—that she is a lesbian. But she also has an edge over her fellow peers: a brilliant technological mind and genius level hacker skills. *'Caitlin Pierce:' A intelligent, uptight, conservative and ambitious teen. Caitlin is an expert at hiding secrets -- especially those of her friend, Prada Vanderbilt, who she secretly despises. *'Chuck Montgomery:' A natural born leader with a massive ego. Chuck is a complete jerk and his father is the town mayor. He is also the boyfriend of Prada -- and is a manipulator who uses his friends and family to maintain his image. *'Derek Hudson:' Derek is the caring, smart and compassionate father of Dylan Hudson. He is a good man and a good sheriff, but is hiding some serious secrets. *'Amber Swanson:' Prada's minion, Amber is the sensible, sassy and low key bi-curious daughter of a Lutheran pastor who's more laid-back and very deadpan. *'Veronica Summers:' The matriarch of the Summers family, Veronica is Bradley's intelligent, selfish and stoic mother. She is the very tough principal of Bellwood High who believes perfection is key and is the person who pulls the strings behind the scenes to get what she wants. Connection to Trinity On January 23, 2019, it was announced that there will be a sister series to Trinity called Slasher and will have a shared universe, although the series will not feature any supernatural creatures. There won't be any character crossovers in the first season, but there is a possibility in the future. Trivia *The script writing began on January 27, 2019. *There was a series order of 13 episodes on February 1, 2019. Gallery Promotional Images Slasher.png Slasher_(1).png Slasher_-_Season_1_-_Official_Promotional_Image.jpg Olivia.jpg Dylan.jpeg Bradley.jpg Prada.jpg Liam.jpg Nancy.jpg Ridley.png Caitlin.jpg Chuck.jpg Derek.jpg Amber.jpg Veronica.jpg Darcy.jpg Dinah.jpg Jason.jpg Regina.jpg Red_Devil.png Red_Devil_(1).png Olivia_(Season_1).jpg Dylan_(Season_1).jpeg Bradley_(Season_1).jpg Prada_(Season_1).jpg Liam_(Season_1).jpg Nancy_(Season_1).jpg Ridley_(Season_1).jpg Caitlin_(Season_1).jpg Chuck_(Season_1).jpg Derek_(Season_1).jpg Amber_(Season_1).jpg Veronica_(Season_1).jpg Darcy_(Season_1).jpg Dinah_(Season_1).jpg Olivia_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Bradley_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Prada_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Ridley_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Caitlin_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Amber_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Darcy_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Regina_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Olivia_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Bradley_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Prada_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Ridley_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Caitlin_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Amber_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Darcy_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Category:Series Category:Slasher